Star Fighter No More
by alissaduke88
Summary: What happens if Seiya gives up his Princess and Powers to go back to Earth to try and steal Usagi from Mamoru? And better yet, what if she feels the same way? One shot


**Star Fighter No More**

Usagi sat at her window staring out at the beautiful city of Tokyo. It had been a while since the Starlights had left with their Princess and peace returned to her world. But she still found herself thinking about Seiya all the time. How he made her feel, a way Mamoru never could.

She had to stop having these thoughts, it wasn't good for her to be thinking this. If she ended up without Mamoru everything in the future would be changed, everyone's lives would be ruined. No, she had to stay with Mamoru. Anyway, it's not like Seiya would be returning anytime soon. With that last thought Usagi switched off her light and got comfortable in bed for a long night's sleep.

* * *

"WAH! I'm late again!" Usagi bellowed as she bolted out of the house and started running towards her highschool. When she got to the school's gates she noticed a big group of girls babbling and crowding around something.

-That's odd.- Usagi thought -The bell rang five minutes ago, unless my watch is fast.-

Usagi crept over to the girls all swooning at a man in a black uniform with long black hair, he was wearing big sunglasses and had an amazing smile.

-Could it be? No it wasn't...yes it was!-

"Seiya?" Usagi whispered. As if he heard her he glanced in her direction, catching her eyes for the breifest moment.

* * *

"Class, you all remember Seiya! Well he decided to move back to finish out the school year with us!" Usagi's teacher informed the class.

"Odango, you mind if I sit behind you again?" Seiya said skillfully slipping into the seat behind her.

-What is he doing back?- Usagi thought, -Could a new evil be threatening us? Or was his planet destroyed along with the other two Starlights?-

Throughout the entire class period Usagi's face was red hot with blush. She felt like his eyes were all over her, which indeed they were.

* * *

After class got out Seiya and Usagi waited for the classroom to be empty before they began to talk.

"Odango, you look even more beautiful than I remember." Seiya said a starry look in his eye.

"Seiya-chan! What's wrong, tell me what happend!" Usagi said hurriedly ignoring his last comment.

"Maybe it's better if we talk about this later, over a milk shake?" Seiya knew her weaknesses and was willing to use every single one against her.

"Strawberry?" Usagi questioned.

"Of course, I'll buy!" Seiya said smirking. He could tell he had her in his net.

"Ok! What time?" Usagi asked checking her watch.

"How about 8 o'clock?" Seiya suggested.

* * *

At half past 8 Usagi ran up to the café she was supposed to meet Seiya at. When she arrived and found him waiting she was surprised to see that he had bought her roses. Along with chocolate pie, and a strawberry milkshake. All the girls within sight were glaring at Usagi with daggers becuase of the fact that she not onlygot tohang out with Seiya, but was doted apon by him.

"I knew you would be late, so I ordered for you already." Seiya said motioning to the food. Usagi bowed gratefully and grabbed a fork for the chocolate pie.

"Ok, now that I'm eating, tell me why you came back." Usagi said through a full mouth.

-God, she was beautiful no matter what she was doing.- Seiya thought to himself.

"Well, I came back for you." Seiya said point blank.

"This is serious, is there trouble?" Usagi asked doubtfully.

"You're right, this is serious, I am in love with you Tsukino Usagi, I came back for you." the intense emotion in his eyes told Usagi he wasn't lying.

Usagi immediatly stopped eating, her mind twirling. How many times had she imagined this? How many times had she wondered, what if?

"What about the other Starlights, and your Princess." Usagi said fearfully.

"I gave them up. They didn't think it was right I interfere with your life like this, but I love you. I left them, a banished person. I gave up my powers, my Princess, to take this form and come be with you." Seiya said taking Usagi's hand. "You have to understand how I feel. I know you feel the same way."

Usagi didn't know what to do, or what to say. All she knew was that she was being pulled in for a kiss. She had two options. One, pull back and never know what could have happend. Or two, be like him, give up everything for her love, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Crystal Tokyo, the Senshi, Sailor Moon.

Her lips quivered as she leaned across the table. Maybe she could be like Seiya and give up everything with this simple kiss. It would all be undone, everything, she would be free with him.

His kiss filled her soul, his lips like soft petals, and his tongue a sweet resting place for her concerns. Bliss covered her entire being. She opened her eyes and drew away a smile on her lips. But who was that behind them, looking, staring. Mamoru?

"USAGI WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" Usagi's mother called from down the stairs, unknowingly awekening her daughter from a enjoyable but uncomfortable dream.

"Ok MOM IM GETTING UP!" Usagi hollard back.

She slowly put her fingers to her lips feeling the sweet moister that lingered there from her dream.

_END_

This is my first one shot, and I really don't understand how to handle the whole don't go into too much detail but make it enjoyable at the same time! I hope you liked it, I made this about Seiya becuase a part of me always wanted the two to hook up, even though I knew it wasn't possible! Well anything is possible in your dreams! Hehe! Thanks so much for reading and review review review!

LISS


End file.
